Never Mine
by imortal173
Summary: Roxas carries his drunk best friend/secret love, Sora, back to his apartment. Once there, the intoxicated Sora spontaneously kisses the blonde. What happens next? Unrequited Roxas/drunk Sora. Mention of Riku/Sora. Contains sexual content, so as usual: Don't like, don't read.


**Never Mine**

"H-he doesn't love me does he?" sobbed a brunette, face buried in his best friend's shoulder as Roxas carried him on his back down the street on his back, "R-riku always l-liked girls better doesn't he?"

Roxas just sighed in an exasperated manner as he walked along the sidewalk in the dead of the night, tired of hearing the same rants over and over from the drunk brunette, especially about a certain silverette.

"Look, for the millionth time, he loves you, okay?" said Roxas with a hint of bitterness. Everytime the silverette paid a little too much attention to someone else, it was the blonde that Sora always went crying to, always dragged him to a bar to drink with, always got drunk and rant about his boyfriend Riku, and always had Roxas carry him to the blonde's apartment until he sobered up the next day, "That girl was just from his workplace and he _had_ to socialize with her."

Sora just cried more, muttering incoherent words into the blonde's back. Roxas sighed again in misery as he unlocked his door and entered his apartment.

"I'm putting you down now, alright Sora?" Roxas warned, even though Sora probably couldn't even comprehend words in his condition at the moment, and gently laid the brunette on his beat-up green couch, he then turned to leave to get the brunette some water in hopes that he'll sober up a bit, but then he felt a tug on his shirt and stopped.

"Sora?" Roxas asked, turning back, "What's wro-"

"Don't leave me!" cried the brunette, tears streaming down his cheeks. But his eyes were unfocused, clearly showing Sora was still wasted, "Don't leave me Riku!"

Roxas felt his heart lurch at the sound of Sora's voice calling the silverette, the beautiful tear-filled blue eyes always only ever saw the cursed silver-haired man, never anyone else, never Roxas.

The blonde knelt down on the rugged floor next to the couch, gently wiping away Sora's tears away with his hand.

"Don't cry," Roxas said quietly, stroking the brunette's soft, wet cheek with utmost tenderness, comforting him with feather-light touches, "I hate it when you cry."

Sora flung his arms around the blonde and dragged him onto the couch with him, only half-hearing what Roxas was saying through his fogged mind, "No, no! Don't hate me, please don't hate me Riku! Don't leave me, I'd do anything, just don't leave!"

Roxas struggled against the brunette's death grip around his neck, desperate for air to enter his windpipe, "Sora, you're strangling m-!"

The blonde's complaint was stopped short by a pair of lush pink lips pressed against his mouth, kissing him desperately.

Roxas's mind was immediately caught in a deadlock. Half his thoughts screamed at him to rip himself away from the brunette before Sora completely tore his heart to shreds. The other half urged him to give in to his never ending desire to make Sora his, to run his hands all over that lithe ravishing body, to listen to his moans while the blonde pleasured him...

"Riku, Riku..." Sora repeated insensitively between sloppy kisses, jabbing shards of jagged glass into Roxas's heart everytime he voiced his lover's name, "Riku..."

'_No..._' the blonde's heart wailed in anguish, every fiery touch of his secret love's lips against his dragged the unwilling Roxas closer and closer to the line he would not let himself cross, the line where if he so much as toed across it, it would completely destroy him, '_Don't do this to me Sora..._'

"...Love," Sora whimpered as he kissed the unresponsive blonde, smelling strongly of alchohol, "I love you..."

It was that one phrase that shattered every ounce of willpower the poor blonde young man possessed.

Roxas found himself suddenly on top of the Sora, devouring his sweet lips much to the intoxicated brunette's delight. He slipped his hands under Sora's blue turtleneck sweater, running his palms greedily up his toned chest, relishing in how hot and silky the brunette's skin was.

Sora went ahead and pulled his sweater off, revealing his gorgeous tanned torso, shapely hips, and perked pink nipples. He pawed pleadingly at the grey sweatshirt that Roxas was wearing, staring up at him with glazed but beautiful sapphire eyes, silently begging him to take it off.

Oh god, how many times did Roxas dream about this? Ever since the beginning of high school,  
Roxas had found himself thinking about his best friend more than usual, and more than a friend. At first, all he thought about was how adorable the brunette was, especially when Sora flashed that dazzling smile of his, or when he said or did something stupid, or how red his blush would be if Roxas kissed those cute lips. But then his thoughts started to escalate towards something not so innocent, like wondering how delicious the insides of Sora's mouth was, or how soft the bit of skin showing under his shirt would be, or how the brunette would look as he laid underneath him, screaming Roxas's name.

But then on their second year of high school, Sora met a transfer student named Riku in one of his classes. They had quickly gotten along and before he knew it, the silverette had inconspiciously joined their little group of friends which also included Kairi, Tidus, and Wakka.

Out of the blue one day, the silver-haired teen confessed to the oblivious brunette, which had Sora surprised, confused, and running around like a chicken with its head cut off for a few weeks before he calmed down and realized he might like Riku back.

And even though Roxas did his best to try to persuade Sora that his feelings were misguided for the handsome silver-haired youth, the pair inevitably got together. Their relationship lasted past high school, past university, and up till now where they were all currently 25 years old, had jobs and lived together in the house that they bought.

And it was even now that Roxas loved Sora, and nobody else but the cute brunette. It was incredibly torturous whenever he saw Sora and Riku together, holding hands, sharing kisses, losing themselves in each other's eyes in mutual love. What was even worse was that Riku really was a great guy, helpful, supportive, kind, and most of all, he really loved the little brunette.

In fact, the only problem the silverette probably had was always attracting unwanted attention because of his natural born good-looks, causing occasional spats in his relationship with Sora, which always got the brunette running to his best friend to drink his jealousy and sorrow away with. The only thing Roxas could hate about Riku was just that he was the man Sora loved, who loved Sora back.

All that time, Roxas only allowed himself to look at Sora, but never touch. But with the pretty brunette practically throwing himself willingly into Roxas's arms, kissing him, touching him, telling him he loved the blonde, Roxas couldn't hold back any longer.

"Sora..." groaned the blonde, his voice suddenly a few pitches lower as his sea blue eyes filled with desire, he quickly pulled his sweatshirt over his head before shoving his tongue into Sora's mouth, eagerly tasting its every crevice, 'Sora...'

Roxas was completely in euphoria as Sora clumsily moved his tongue against his while running his soft hands uncoordinately all over Roxas's slightly muscled chest. The blonde pulled off Sora's shorts and boxers as he fervantly kissed the brunette, then ran his hands up and down Sora's smooth thighs, feeling as much of its wondrous texture as possible.

Sora yelped suddenly in their kiss as Roxas wrapped his fingers around his penis, giving it a gentle squeeze before pumping it with vigor. The blonde swallowed every moan that Sora emitted while loving how the blue-eyed man under him kept arching his bare chest against Roxas's, wanting more contact, wanting more of him.

Roxas could feel some of Sora's precum coating his fingers, knowing the brunette was nearing his limit, he regretfully removed himself from Sora's mouth, licking the brunette's lips as he left them. The blonde fluttered kisses down Sora's heaving chest, worshiping every inch of the tanned skin. A gasp of awe escaped him as he sat up and took in a fuller view of the exquisite brunette when he sat up. A string of saliva trailing from his swollen rose red lips, his chest moving up and down as he gasped for breath, and his cock, hard and erect, dripping droplets of cum from its pink tip; it was the most captivating sight Roxas had ever witnessed in his life.

'So beautiful', he thought longingly as his eyes raked all over Sora's sexy body, capturing the picture of the sexy brunette forever in his mind.

He took hold of Sora's legs and bent them upwards before spreading them apart, displaying a slightly puckered hole.

Roxas sensually kissed down from Sora's leg to his thigh, then when he finally reached the brunette's opening, he gently licked it, swirling his tongue around its entrance, making Sora moan and try to push his rear closer to the object that was just barely probing him. The blonde readily obliged, and promptly shoved his tongue into Sora's hole, tasting and jabbing into Sora's ass as if he craved it, causing the brunette jerk and yell in pleasure.

At last, deeming Sora's hole wet enough, he slid his own pants and boxers down to his knees, positioning his hardened length at the brunette's entrance.

"Riku..."

Roxas stopped, the name causing his heart to freeze ice cold. Riku. Why was it always Riku? Here he was, able to take advantage of his best friend whom he was secretly in love with, only because he was drunk and thought he was Sora's boyfriend, while Riku could kiss and hold the brunette anytime he liked. It wasn't fair, it was the blonde that was Sora's friend first, who loved him first. Why? Why was it always that damned silverette?

"Riku...I love you," Sora mumbled out in a disoriented fashion, "Riku..."

Roxas felt something inside him snap. He rammed deep inside of Sora without warning, making the brown-haired man scream from the sudden stab of pleasure. The blonde rammed relentlessly into Sora, making Sora moan and writhe in delight.

"AH...!" hollered Sora as Roxas hit his prostrate, eyes rolling back as his vision flashed white. Roxas, knowing what he hit, thrust at the sensitive spot harder and faster, turning the brunette into a screaming hot mess as he utterly dominated Sora's body.

Roxas moaned in ecstasy as he slammed repeatedly into Sora, drowning himself in the unimaginable pleasure of the brunette's hot anal hole, tightening on his length as he thrust in and out. He could feel his peak coming as pressure hastily built up in his groin.

"**SORA!**" shouted Roxas exaltedly, cumming into the brunette's ass.

"**AHH!**" yelled Sora as he came right after, splattering his liquids all over his stomach.

Roxas collapsed next to the brunette, gasping for breath. He closed his eyes, wanting to fall asleep in bliss until,

"I love you Riku," Sora croaked out from his overused vocal cords before his breaths turned soft and quiet.

Roxas immediately flickered open his eyes to see the brunette, peacefully asleep. His senses came back to him as reality crashed down on all sides. What had he done? He just had sex with Sora, his best friend, who clearly did not love him back. And now that he had tasted the forbidden fruit, he would now long for it again for the rest of his life. The blonde suddenly felt something wet on his cheek, he wiped it of with his hand and looked,  
they were tears, his tears.

"Why?" Roxas choked out loud, cradling Sora's sleeping face in his hands as he sobbed, "Why him? Why not me?"

Sora didn't answer, or rather he couldn't answer as he was in deep slumber, both from the influence of alcohol and from the utter exhaustion of sex.

The blonde gently pressed his lips against Sora, pouring all his love he ever had for the brunette into it. Then he laid on his side, pulling Sora into his arms and burying his face into his brown hair, not caring that it was wet with sweat, not caring that they were both still naked and sticky.

'_Just for tonight,_' Roxas thought helplessly, tears still streaming endlessly down his face and cheeks, '_Just for tonight, I can pretend you're all mine._'

"I love you Sora," whispered the blonde, pressing Sora as closely to him as possible, "I love you more than anything, more than you'll ever know."

He closed his eyes, all the while pretending the one in his arms was his lover as he entered the world of dreams.

-The next morning, 10 am-

Roxas stopped mid-sip from his coffee mug to turn his head around at the sound of footsteps entering his kitchen.

Bright blue-eyes stared at him sheepishly as Sora rubbed his hand behind his head.

"So...?" Roxas pressed, unperturbed by the sight.

"I'm sorry for dragging you to another bar, ranting for hours and getting drunk on you," Sora muttered apologetically, wringing his hands together nervously, "_Again._"

"And...?" The blonde dragged out calmly, taking another sip of his coffee.

"And causing you to carry my drunk butt to your apartment and getting you to take care of me the whole night," Sora said shamefully, hanging his head, "_Again_."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, waiting for Sora to continue.

Sora sighed, shoulders sagging, "_**AND**_ I will march my idiot ass back to my house and apologize to Riku for being overly jealous and blowing things out of proportion..._Again._"

Silence was in the air as the two blue-eye men stared at each other for a full minute.

Roxas let out a sigh as he set his mug down on his dining table before grabbing an apron and a pan.

"Scrambled eggs with cheese and a side of crispy bacon as usual?" Roxas asked, twirling the metal pan professionally in his hand.

Sora burst into an ecstatic smile, whenever his best friend made him breakfast, it meant all was forgiven.

"You're the best Rox!" Sora exclaimed happily as he flung himself into the blonde's chest, hugging him tightly, "You're the best friend a guy could ever have, also the greatest cook in the universe, also the nicest guy on earth, and also-"

"Okay okay, shut up before I take it all back," said Roxas, rolling his eyes and giving Sora a small shove to get him off the blonde, "And go take a shower, you smell nasty."

Sora pulled down the collar of his turtleneck and sniffed, "Huh, its actually not as bad as I thought it'd be. After all I drank last night, I sorta expected to be more stinkier and grimier-"

"Get. Your. Butt. In. The. Shower." Roxas enunciated clearly and slowly, "_NOW_."

Sora quickly scurried out of the kitchen, but then poked his head back in several seconds later, "Love you Rox!" Sora chirped, grinning.

Roxas rolled his eyes again, "Do you not understand the meaning of the word **NOW**?"

Sora promptly whipped back around and skipped to the bathroom, chuckling happily as he went.

Roxas watched as the brunette disappeared from behind the bathroom door. He had woken up last night at around 3am, grabbed a wet towel and wiped down Sora, then put both their clothes back on. He covered Sora carefully with his blanket before heading to his kitchen to make several pitchers of coffee, waiting the hours out till the sun rose, going over his head about what he was going to do next.

And he had finally come to a decision.

After waving farewell to the brunette as he left his apartment door after breakfast, Roxas immediately started packing. One of his childhood friends, Axel, had moved to Tokyo after elementary school, but they had kept in touch by emails and texts. Axel had been asking him for ages to move in with him in Tokyo because he was: A) Bored out of his mind with conversing with old Japanese professors at the university he now taught at, and B) He figured it was a good opportunity for Roxas to see the world (As well as to entertain and accompany him).

Roxas figured it was time he accepted Axel's invitation. He couldn't stay here any longer,  
not when Sora was with Riku, not with Sora constantly ranting about his love problems with him, and not with the fact that he had sex with Sora and would forever crave for more.

His hand stopped as he was about to put in a photograph into a cardboard box, it was a picture of him and Sora back in elementary school, where the brunette was playfully hugging him and they were both laughing in pure joy.

A teardrop hit the photo, Roxas's hand with the picture shook as he cried silently. Why did he have to love Sora? Why did Sora have to love Riku? Why did Riku have to love Sora back? Things were so much simpler back when they were kids, there was just him and Sora, and they were friends that always hung out, had sleepovers, did stupid things then laugh at their stupidity afterwards.

But now, all those happy times were gone, he could no longer smile and laugh with Sora without traces of guilt and longing. He could no longer spend as much time as he use to with the brunette due to the fact that Sora had a lover. He could no longer stand another minute with Sora without his heart being brutally wrenched apart piece by piece.

He dropped the photo in the box and closed it before collapsing on top of it, crying pitifully into his arms.

Roxas loved Sora. He loved him so much. It would tear him apart to never see the brunette again, but it would absolutely kill him if he did.

Sora would never love him.

He would never be his.

And Roxas had to accept that.

By the end of the day, Roxas had most of his stuff packaged and put in a truck where it'd be transported to Tokyo on a later date. The blonde had yet to tell anyone but the gleeful Axel that he was moving out, he figured there would be lots of complaints and anger from his friends, but he could deal with that later. He lugged his giant suitcase behind him as he headed out his door.

Roxas turned back to have one last look at his empty apartment, one last look on the life he was going to leave behind before he began his journey into his new one.

"Good-bye," Roxas said quietly, before stepping out and gently swinging the door shut.

_The End._

* * *

Author's notes:

Woohoo!

I finished my first (unrequited) Roxas/Sora oneshot! I've always liked that pairing (Yeah I know, I like them even if I made this story sad.) XD (But Riku/Sora will forever be my favourite)

One of these days, I will write a happy Roxas/Sora story, but for now, this'll do. =D

So anyways, review and tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading! XD

See ya! (waves)

* * *

**Special thanks to reviewers so far from my last story, "Mine", a Riku/Sora oneshot:**

aprildiamondil

Anya (Reply to comment: To be honest I had been thinking of a dominate Sora/Riku oneshot, but have yet to come up with a good one to write yet, hopefully it'll come to me one of these days. And I'm glad you liked my "Umbrella boy" Riku/Sora fanfic, I'm super happy about that. Thanks very much for the encouragement. XD)

Taltree-san (Reply to comment: I thought it was yummy too. [Grins creepily] Thanks for your review! XD)

She. Drowned. In. Venom.

Libby16

Soriku'sHikari

xXSoKuGirl0615Xx


End file.
